Skater Boy
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: Bella was adopted by the Swans at age seven.  This tells her story as she falls in love with the boy next door.  And it's not Edward.  It's better than the summary.  Just read it.  Based off of the song Skater Boy by Avril L.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction so be nice. This is just a memory, but right now they're all just little kids.**

**Edward = Eight**

**Emmet = Seven**

**Jasper = Six**

**Rosalie = Nine**

**Alice = Seven**

**Bella = Seven**

**Chapter One: He was a boy and She was a Girl**

**POV Edward: Flashback Mode**

"Edward!" Emmet my little brother, shouted. The sudden noise broke my concentration and I began to fall. I had been trying to walk across the wooden beam that went across the top of our swing set. Being eight, retrieving my paper airplane was worth the risk of falling.

Lucky for me, it was fall and my other younger brother, Jasper had been raking leaves. I landed in the pile with a loud _CRUNCH _from the leaves. "Hey!" Jasper shouted as all his hard work scattered across the lawn. He hit me with the handle of the rake as I struggled to my feet.

I glared at my two younger brothers.

This turned out to be a mistake as Emmett's steel gray glare was much more effective than the emerald of my glare. I flinched involuntarily. "What do you want?" I hissed at him in a harsh, rude voice.

"Fine, then. I won't tell you," Emmett said turning towards the fence.

Jasper and I liked to play in the back yard but Emmett preferred the street. He was teaching himself to skateboard which wasn't something you can really do on grass.

I sighed angrily to myself. "Please tell me what it is Emmett," I said. He turned and happily said "The Swan's adopted a new daughter. Her name is Bella and she's my age and she has brown hair and brown eyes."

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK people! I got a lot of reviews. I appreciate all but one of them. I got a review from one person that they sent just to tell the world my story's a load of crap. I really didn't like this. And I won't update any faster if you do that. And I am NOT trying to be 'some big author who doesn't know the words you're trying to use.' And if you don't like the way I write, fine. You can just not read the story. And I'm a country girl. I talk a little bit different than people from where ever you are from where ever that is. So don't review if you're just going to tell me my story's a load of crap. It just gets on my nerves but gets nothing done.**

**OK so the flash backs over. Here's their ages in this part. I'm not sure if I'll make them this age for the rest of the thing or if I will change it. But to all you people who think you are to good to read a story about little kids I'm probably going to change it.**

**Edward = Fourteen**

**Emmett = Thirteen**

**Jasper = Twelve**

**Rosalie = Fifteen**

**Alice = Thirteen**

**Bella = Thirteen**

**Chapter 2 Can I Make it Anymore Obvious **

**POV Emmet**

"Bella hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs of the Swan's house. Charlie sat at the table laughing as he listened to Bella falling down repeatedly throw the ceiling.

It was the first day of school and it was time to put my evil plans into action. I had brought _the _notebook. And by _the _notebook I meant a pocket sized blue notebook with _Mi Evil Planz _written across the cover.

When Bella finally got to the stairs she already had a bruise forming on her chin. "Fall down again Bella?" I teased. "Shut up Emmett," she as usual. That was one of her favorite phrases. Being the mature person I am I stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old.

Once we were out of her house I pulled her by the hand over to the wooden fence around our backyard. The swing set we used to have had long since been removed. Edward was back there with some girl. And you know what they were doing?

They were making out of course.

I flipped threw the pages in _the _notebook. Once I found what I was looking for I tossed it to Bella. It hit her in the forehead. She shot me a dirty look and read what I had written down then grinned evilly at me.

I picked up the two bottle of water that had been given to me by Charlie. It was exactly what we need. The rest had fit in my pockets.

Edward was going to kill us.

**POV Bella**

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed almost instantly. He ran after us. He was yellow, red, blue, but mostly pink. Emmett had come up with the idea of putting food dye in water then dumping it on him while he was kissing Jessica. It may sound lame but you didn't see he look on his face when he suddenly turned tie dye. It had been pretty funny.

"Bella did it!" Emmett yelled as we ran. "It was Emmett's idea! And he dumped it first!" I shouted. Being me I tripped and Edward caught me. He could run pretty fast. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me towards their house. "You are so dead. Wait tell you explain to Esme what you did to my clothes. I am going to kill you. You are so dead," he muttered like a madman.

I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him. And let's not say where.

As I was running away I heard Jessica talking to Carlisle who had been watching the whole time without saying a word. "Emmett and Bella are sooo… going to end up together," Jessica said in the whiny voice she has.

"They couldn't make it anymore obvious," said Carlisle.

**So was that any good. And I know how I worked in the lyrics wasn't very good but I had to get them in there. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I feel so loved. I got a lot of reviews. And I know that the chapters are short but I'm trying and I don't really have a lot of time. And I'm sorry that I'm sounding like one of those cruddy authors who are always making excuses. So enough with this and on with the story! **

**And for whom the song lyrics are for changes up through out the story. I'll tell you when it does. And Rosalie is Bella's adopted sister. (And for now they are still the same age.)**

**Chapter 3 He Was a Punk, She Did Ballet**

**POV Emmett**

"Hey Bella," I called to get her attention. She was reading something. I wasn't really into books as much as she was. "Just a second,' she called turning a page. This would take a while.

I snuck over and yanked the book out of her hands. "EMMETT!" she yelled and tried to snatch it out of my hands. I held it above my head and watched her jump. Once I was bored with that I ran out the door. Bella was barefoot and occasionally would yell at me when she stepped on a rock or stick.

I hurriedly unlatched the fence and ran threw leaving it wide open. "OUCH!" Bella shouted a few seconds later and fell on her butt. She had run into the fence. "Bella," I said with false disappointment in my voice. "You were not supposed to hit the fence," I said stuffing the book into my baggy pockets and helping Bella to her feet.

"What did you want Emmett?" she said and gave me a disapproving state. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to if you wanted to come over a prank Alice later," I said. Alice was yet another of one of my adopted siblings.

"I'm sorry Emmett," Bella said with a strange expression that was a combination of sadness, anger, disappointment, and I wasn't sure, but it looked like embarrassment.

"Renee signed Rosalie up for ballet and now we all have to go and watch her recital. You could come to if you wanted," Bella said unhappily. "Ummm… I think I'll pass. I'm not really the ballet type," I said fiddling with the book in my pocket.

"Here's you book back," I handed it to her and picked up my skateboard of the curb. I went to the top of the hill and went down. The wind made my eyes sting. But it was fun. I watched the Swans pull out of their drive way and turn down the street.

**(I was going to end the chapter her but I'll keep going because A. I'm awesome and B. that would be a crappy end to the chapter.)**

I was thinking about the plan to prank Alice that was in _the _notebook. I sudden shout broke my train of thought.

There was neighborhood about two streets over where there was an almost gang like group of teenage boys. They were older than me by a year or two but not old enough to drive yet.

They were walking down the street. I didn't pay a lot of attention to them but I saw them set something at the stop sign at the bottom of the hill. They left after that.

An hour later I had almost forgotten about it. I sped down the hill I was picking up speed and it impossible of me stop when I remembered what the almost gang had put there. I tried to turn but I couldn't.

The last thing I remembered was a huge crash before everything went black.

**Cliffy ending! Seven reviews and I'll update**. **Tell me if you have any ideas.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I had a serious case of writers block. So here it is.**

**Chapter 4 What More Can I Say**

**POV Bella**

"What?" I almost screamed at Charlie. After Rosalie's recital he had gotten a phone call. His face drooped from the happy face he had from watching Rose. He had told me once but it didn't sink in or make sense.

"Emmett was in an accident. He was skateboarding down the hill and hit several rows of wire that someone had tied in between to stop signs for some reason. We're going to the hospital." Renee repeated what Charlie had said as if she was talking to a small child, toddler, or baby.

I was numb. The sadness and fear was yet to come. Some little piece of conscious thought told me I was in shock. I was faintly aware of us driving to the hospital, getting out of the van and going inside.

When I was sitting on a mint green plastic chair alone with Edward in Jasper was when it finally set in. My big teddy bear was in a hospital. My best friend was hurt.

I started to cry quietly.

Edward moved into the chair next to me and rubbed my back. I kept crying.

Jasper had already started crying. Edward had been trying hard not to but you could see small tears built up in his eyes. He was doing his best at the 'big brother' role but it really wasn't his domain.

I nurse walked out into the hallway making me jump. "He's sleeping now. You can come in and see him if you'd like." We stood, and walked into the room.

Emmett was covered in bandages. His face had three one across his forehead, his right cheek, and chin. It made my heart hurt.

I sat down in one of the stiff gray chairs and took Emmett's unbandaged hand and held it. Edward and Jasper sat staring at a blank wall. I figured now it was their turn to go into shock.

"Please be alright Emmett," I whispered about to start crying again when I heard him say something to me. I strained my ears to hear.

"Only for you Bella." I was speechless. I think I smiled a little.

Jasper and Edward hadn't heard that and were still staring at a blank wall. Emmett sat up a little and said the most Emmett like thing you could possibly say in this situation.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

**Love it? Hate it? Just review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I know I haven't updated in a while but that was because I couldn't update until recently and then I was pretty busy with other stories. So virtual cookies for all! *Throws virtual cookies at people* And I going to use a lot of lyrics for the chapter name this time 'cuz they fit together.**

**Edward = Sixteen**

**Jasper = Fourteen**

**Emmett = Fifteen**

**Rosalie = Seventeen**

**Alice = Fifteen**

**Bella = Fifteen**

**Chapter 5 He Wanted Her, She'd Never Tell, but Secretly She Wanted Him As Well, but All of Her Friends Stuck up Their Nose, They Had a Problem With his Baggy Clothes, He Was a Skater Boy, She Said See You Later Boy, He Wasn't Good Enough for Her, She Had a Pretty Face, but Her Head Was up in Space, She Needed to Come Back Down to Earth**

**P.O.V. No one**

"Emmett, open the door!" Bella screamed and banged on it.

"No!" he yelled from his bead were he sat staring at the ceiling.

Bella left the door and went to find Alice. Alice was in her room going through her wardrobe. "Alice I need a bobby pen," Bella said. Alice went into her bathroom and dug through a drawer coming out with three different colored bobby pens.

"What color?" she asked holding them out.

"Does the color have any impact on how it opens Emmett's door?"

"I'd go with black for that," she advised.

Bella took the bobby pen and went back to Emmett's door. She stuck the end into the door knob and heard a click after a few seconds.

"Emmett, what's the matter?" Bella asked sitting on the corner of his bed.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You walked into the house, went into your room, and locked the door without one comment when I tripped so what's wrong," Bella said giving him the look.

Emmett sighed. "It sounds stupid but I asked out Rosalie and all her friends laughed and said that 'skater boys and pretty girls just don't mix so go $&#* off',"

Bella did her best to ignore that stab of hurt in her stomach. "Rosalie's just retarded. I've lived with her for eight years and she still doesn't like me."

"Don't talk about her that way," Emmett said defensively. The stab of hurt in Bella's stomach got worse.

"Emmett, she's mean. She's not some perfect little Barbie doll like everyone thinks she is."

"What has she ever done to you?" Emmett asked.

"Let me think," Bella said sarcastically. "Oh I remember! She says I was left in a dumpster, that I'm stupid, she shoves me into garbage cans, and when I was little when she was supposed to be watching me she would lock me in the closet and go on dates! That's what she's done to me."

Bella grabbed her bag and ran out before Emmett could see that she was crying.

Emmett was still beating himself up an hour later. Why had he ever liked Rosalie? He knew that she was mean to Bella and just some girl who relied on making people feel bad so she could feel good.

_I'm such an idiot._


	6. Chapter 6

**OK sorry for not updating in a while but I've been kind of busy. I've got some big project I've been working on that takes up a good bit of time so it's kind of taking some of the time that I would normally spend for fanfiction writing. But first I'm going to address one thing.**

**I got a review for 'A Cool Awesome person' (anonymous) and the review wasn't all that cool or awesome. Everyone is entitled to their opinion but no one is forcing you to read my story. If you don't like it then just don't read it.**

**And if you thought that the lyrics were long last time then wait 'til you see this! And if you think it's kind of done sloppily that's because I just copied and pasted the lyrics.**

**Chapter 6 Five years from now, she sits at home, Feeding the baby she's all alone, She turns on T.V., guess who she sees, Skater boy rocking up MTV, She calls up her friends, they already know, And they've all got tickets to see his show, She tags along, and stands in the crowd, Looks up at the man that she turned down, He was a skater boi, She said see ya later boi, He wasn't good enough for her, Now he's a superstar, Slammin on his guitar, Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boi, She said see ya later boi, He wasn't good enough for her, Now he's a superstar, Slammin on his guitar, Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry girl, but you missed out, Well tough luck that boy's mine now, We are more than just good friends, This is how the story ends, Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be, There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside, He's just a boy and I'm just a girl Can, I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven`t you heard? How we rock each other's world! I'm with the skaterboi, I said see ya later boi, I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio, Singing the song we wrote, About a girl you used to know, Im with a skaterboi, I said see ya later boi, I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio, Singing the song we wrote, About the girl you used to know**

Twenty two year old Rosalie sat at home alone. Her tiny daughter, Hannah, was in her arms sucking greedily at the bottle that Rosalie was holding.

Rosalie used to have dreams much bigger than being and unmarried mother of an infant but she couldn't change anything now. One night with a few too many drinks and Hannah had happened. Rosalie loved her daughter but regretted that she wasn't going to have a father.

Once she finally got Hannah to sleep Rosalie turned the TV on and turned the volume as low as she could hear it at. She choked on the water that she had started to drink.

Bella was on MTV with… Emmett? Rosalie knew that the two had gotten married and Alice, Jasper, and another friend from high school had started a band with them a few years later but she never made any attempt to contact them. She had always hated Bella when they were kids and they had almost nothing to do with each other.

Rosalie picked up the home phone and called Tanya. The two blondes had moved into apartments across the street from each other so they stayed in contact.

"Tanya, Bella and Emmett are on MTV!"

"I know. I'm watching it right now. Irina, Leah, and I are going to the concert nine tonight. You want to come?" Tanya asked in a _duh _tone.

Rosalie glanced at her watch. "If I can find a babysitter than I'll text you."

Luck was on her side and her teenage neighbor agreed to babysit for the night for twenty bucks.

Not sure what to wear Rosalie settled for a low cut tank top and a short skirt. She had enough time to put on makeup before the sitter, Leslie, came to the door.

"Thanks for watching her," Rosalie said. "Just let her keep sleeping and if she wakes up see is she needs changing and give her another bottle to help her get back to sleep."

Leslie nodded and Rosalie walked over to Tanya apartment building where Tanya was waiting in the lobby.

"Let's go," Tanya said leading Rosalie to her car. Irina and Leah were sitting in the backseat.

The hour long ride was filled with awkward questions about Rosalie and Bella being sisters and Rosalie was relieved when they finally got there. Tanya had nearly talked her ear off.

The four girls shoved their way through the crowd of teenagers and young adults. Finally they were in front of the stage. For a brief second Rosalie made eye contact with Emmett who seemed pretty surprised to see her here.

"This is for my sister Rosalie," Bella's voice said into the microphone.

"_He was a boy she was a girl_

_can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet _

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,she'd never tell_

_secretly she wanted him as well_

_but all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boi,_

_she said see you later boi _

_he wasn't good enough for her_

_she had a pretty face_

_but her head was up in a space_

_she needed to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_she tags along, and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boi_

_She said see ya later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boi_

_She said see ya later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven`t you heard?_

_How we rock each others world!_

_im with the skaterboi_

_I said see ya later boi_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know._

_Im with a skaterboi_

_I said see ya later boi_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know."_

Rosalie instantly knew what the song was about. Emmett had asked her out and she and everyone else had made fun of him. Looking back on it now, that was pretty stupid. If she had said yes then she could have been the one on that stage with Emmett, not Bella.

Pulling out her cell phone Rosalie texted Bella with the number that had been programmed into her phone years ago but never used before now.

_Meet me at the coffee shop across the street. _Rosalie could see Bella standing back stage. She looked at her cell phone, then Rosalie and nodded.

* * *

Rosalie saw Bella and Emmett sitting at a small table drinking out foam cups of coffee.

"How have you been?" Bella asked. "You never answer my calls. Rumor has it that you have a daughter now."

Rosalie nodded. "Hannah's eleven months old."

They stayed at the coffee shop for several hours before Rosalie swallowed her pride and asked for a ride home. Irina, Tanya, and Leah had left right after the concert while Rosalie walked to the coffee shop to go talk to Bella and Emmett.

* * *

As Rosalie walked back into her little apartment Bella smiled and leaned into Emmett. They would never tell Rosalie but they had dropped a little money into her bank account. Rosalie and Bella might not have been close but they were family.

**Don't worry my pretties. This is not the end. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I told you that wasn't the end! But there are no more lyrics. And as soon as you start reading you'll know it's been several years. It's been sixteen years. **

**Chapter 7**

"Stop fighting!" Taylor yelled slamming her book down on the couch. Jack laughed and Taylor shot him a glare.

The twins, Lucy and Conrad, stopped shouting for a moment before Lucy tackled Conrad and they started fighting again. Taylor shrieked into a pillow just as Bella and Emmett walked in.

"They're just kids," Bella reminded her oldest daughter.

"So," Taylor says sticking her bookmark into her book. "When I was their age I wasn't like that."

Bella and Emmett started laughing. Conrad and Lucy climbed off the floor and onto the couch. They were always listening for some way to black mail their sister.

"You were always screaming and fighting with Joshua," Bella said. Taylor's face got red at the mention of her boyfriend. In this house fifteen was too young to be dating so her family was relentless at finding some way to annoy Taylor about Josh.

Trying to avoid the topic of her boyfriend so maybe they would leave her alone about it she said, "So maybe I fought with him _a little _but you two weren't like that when you were kids."

Bella and Emmett shared a glance. "We fought even when we were teenagers," Emmett said after a minute. Taylor gave them a disbelieving look.

"We did. The biggest fight we ever had was when he asked out my sister," Bella said. If Taylor had been drinking something then she would have done a spit take.

"Aunt Rosalie?" Taylor's eyebrows were inching themselves towards her forehead. Emmett nodded looking kind of embarrassed.

"Yep," Bella said. "We were your age and she was seventeen. He asked her out, she said no, she and her friends made fun of him, he came home upset and locked his door, I used a hair pen from Alice to open the door, asked him what was wrong and we got into an argument."

"But you guys never fight. Why'd you fight then?" Taylor asked.

Bella laughed. "We were kids, Tay. All kids fight sometimes."

Taylor felt a little bit better about it. "How'd you make up?"

"Well Bella wouldn't talk to me for a while," Emmett said. "She fired Jasper to go stand in front of the door every time I tried to come over to talk to her. But after several weeks we were at the school dance and I took the microphone and apologized to her in front of the whole school. We dated for five years then we got married."

"Then two years later I was born. And two years after that Jack was born. And then the demon twins were born after eight years, we know the story," Taylor interrupted.

"Don't forget out musical careers," Emmett said.

Taylor smiled. If anything was cool about her parents it was that they had been rock stars for several years before she was born.

"That's were _Skater Boy _came from. I sung that when Rosalie came to one of our concerts," Bella said.

"Really?" Taylor hadn't known that. Bella nodded.

"CHARLIE THE UNICORN!" Conrad screamed at the top of his lungs all the sudden.

"THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!" Lucy screamed back. It took two hours for Taylor, Jack, Bella, and Emmett to catch the twins and get them to calm down.

"Why are you suddenly quoting Charlie the Unicorn?" Jack asked.

Lucy and Conrad shared a glance then screamed, "Quick, grab onto out tongues!" They stuck their tongues out and licked Jack who 'eew'ed loudly.

It took another three hours to get the twins calm.

**Sorry for the shortness. And just because I get bored I'm going to write a sequel about Taylor, Jack, Conrad, and Lucy.**

***Sniffle.* This is so sad but, *sniffle* …**

**THE END**


End file.
